Hell Boy
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Dibalik tirai senja, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna merah dan rambut senada Percayakah anda, dia berasal dari neraka? #summary gagal #cerita ngga seburuk summary X X


Ohayou minna~  
Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author ngga jelas asal-usulnya dengan fanficnya yang ngga jelas juga, hahahaha (?)  
Huahuahuahua, FF ini terinspirasi dari Anime Jigoku Shoujo, anime kesukaan author ini *curhat*  
Eh, daripada kebanyakan curhat dan nantinya ditabok readers, mending kita mulai aja deh FFnya XD

Oh ya, setelah baca review ya, tolong hargai author yang susah payah membuat FF ini :'(

* * *

_あなたの怨み__, 晴らします。_

* * *

___Segala hal yang ada di dunia ini adalah takdir  
Takdir yang akan terus mengikuti kita kemanapun kita pergi  
Namun, ada satu hal yang mengikat kita, lebih daripada takdir...  
Kebencian...  
Kesedihan...  
Semuanya berakhir dengan air mata  
Dibalik tirai ditengah malam...  
Segala dendam yang tersimpan akan terbalaskan..._

* * *

"Akashi... Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu, makanlah dulu..." sebuah suara wanita bergema di dalam sebuah gubuk tua di senja itu  
"Hai' obaa-chan..." dan suara itu disambut oleh suara datar seorang pria, kejadian itu terus menerus terulang dan sudah menjadi keseharian dua orang itu di tempat ini...  
Tempat dimana senja itu abadi, tak ada malam dan pagi, apalagi siang, tempat yang dikelilingi bunga '' yang berwarna-warni sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada sebuah gubuk disini, gubuk satu-satunya ditempat ini...  
Mungkin, anda membayangkan kalau tempat ini sangatlah indah, namun...  
Tempat ini adalah _neraka_...

"Akashi-sama, apa tidak ada request hari ini?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata senada, yang disebut-sebut bernama 'Akashi'.  
"Hn..."  
"Akashi-sama, apa... kau tidak bosan dengan keseharianmu ini? sudah 400 tahun kau melakukannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa 400 tahun itu masih ada lebihnya atau sudah tepat" giliran seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kimono yang berbicara, disambut dengan anggukan kepala pria berambut cokelat.  
"Ini sudah tugasku... Kalian bosan?" pemuda bernama Akashi itu balas bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, membuat ketiga orang yang tadi bertanya padanya diam.

_SRING_!

Layar komputer yang ada di pojok gubuk tersebut berubah merah, membuat Akashi berbalik melihatnya. Aneh memang, sebuah komputer berada di dalam sebuah gubuk...  
"Ada request, Akashi-sama..." pemuda tampan berambut kuning langsung angkat suara begitu layar komputer berubah warna  
"Aku tahu, Ryouta Kise..."  
Akashi mengecek sebuah e-mail yang bertuliskan kata 'Hyuuga Junpei'. Saat membuka e-mail, tertulis satu nama lain 'Kasamatsu Yukio'  
"Hmm, sepertinya dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada orang ini..."  
"Aku tahu, Kiyoshi Teppei, diamlah..."  
Satu kalimat datar dari Akashi membuat pria yang dipanggil 'Kiyoshi Teppei' tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lagi...  
Akashi menatap layar komputernya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, membuka pintu rumah gubuknya...

_-In the other side-_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.10 malam, seorang pemuda bernama Hyuuga Junpei menarik nafas lega, dia baru saja mengakses situs bernama 'Jigoku Tsuushin' atau dengan kata lainnya 'Hell Communication', dia ingin balas dendam, tentu saja. Dalam suasana kamarnya yang sunyi-

"Kau memanggilku?"  
"Eh?!" Hyuuga langsung berbalik, menatap seseorang yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, mata orang tersebut berwarna merah menyala, Hyuuga berkedip tidak percaya melihat orang tersebut, saat Hyuuga membuka matanya-

-dia ada di suatu tempat, tempat yang menyerupai pulau, dengan pohon besar ditengahnya, pulau itu dikelilingi sungai, dan matahari terlihat akan terbenam di tempat tersebut, seingatnya tadi masih tengah malam...  
Hyuuga melihat kearah pohon tersebut, disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah tadi dengan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kimono yang mengekspos bagian bahunya...

"_a-anata wa_?" Hyuuga memberanikan diri bertanya pada dua orang yang memandangnya datar tersebut.  
"_watashi wa... Akashi Seijuuro_" ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan nada datar  
"JIGOKU SHONEN?!" Hyuuga membelalakkan matanya, jujur saja, awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan legenda 'Jigoku Shonen' atau bisa disebut 'Hell Boy' itu, namun nyatanya itu benar-benar ada...  
"Ya, _Hone Onna_?"  
"_Hai' Akashi-sama..._" wanita yang berada disampingnya terlihat melingkarkan obi-nya kelehernya, kemudian dia berubah menjadi boneka jerami berwarna merah tua yang dengan segera diambil Akashi...  
"Ambillah ini... Kalau kau sangat ingin membalas dendam, maka tariklah tali merah yang terikat di leher boneka itu... Jika kau menariknya, maka kami akan membalaskan dendammu dengan mengirim orang tersebut ke neraka..."  
"Yossha! Dengan ini, kau akan mati Kasamatsu~" Hyuuga memegang tali merah di sekeliling boneka yang diberikan Akashi tadi  
"Tapi, sesudah kami membalaskan dendammu, kau terikat kontrak denganku dan harus membayar 'kompensasi'.."  
"Kompen..sasi?"  
"Um, dua lubang akan tercipta setelah kau mengikat seseorang, jiwamu juga akan jatuh ke neraka dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali, tapi.. itu hanya terjadi setelah kau mati..."  
"neraka? Aku?"  
"Ya.. Keputusan ada di tanganmu" kata terakhir dari Akashi membuat Hyuuga tersadar kalau sekarang dia sudah berada kembali di kamarnya... Hyuuga melihat kearah boneka yang digenggamnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan...

_-Keesokan harinya-_

"Hyuuga! Cepat berganti pakaian, pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"  
"Hai' senpai"  
Hari ini, pertandingan antara Seirin Koukou melawan Kaijou Koukou, Hyuuga Junpei vs Kasamatsu Yukio, musuh lama Hyuuga...  
"Kuso! Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan saja dari tim basket? Dia tidak pantas, hanya bisa berbuat curang saja!" Umpat Hyuuga kesal melihat Kasamatsu ternyata juga ikut dalam rombongan sekolah Kaijou.

Pertandingan pun dimulai, Kaijou mendominasi bola, kapten mereka, Kasamatsu men-dribble bola dengan lincah, namun, saat diblock Hyuuga, Kasamatsu mendorong tubuh Hyuuga sampai terjatuh dan langsung memasukkan bola ke ring.. Anehnya, wasit tidak berkata apa-apa  
Akibat jatuh, Hyuuga pun cedera dan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pertandingan selanjutnya. Hal itu ternyata membuat kapten Seirin itu marah dan meninggalkan tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan basket itu.

_-ruang ganti-_

"sialan kau Kasamatsu!" ternyata Hyuuga berada di kamar ganti, ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah boneka jerami berwarna merah dengan tali merah yang dengan setia terikat di leher boneka tersebut. Hyuuga mulai menggenggam ujung tali merah dileher boneka tadi.  
_'kau juga akan masuk ke neraka...'  
_kata-kata Jigoku Shonen menggema di telinga Hyuuga...  
'Neraka... Kurasa tidak masalah, asal dia mati!' dengan kasar Hyuuga menarik tali merah di leher boneka tadi, boneka itu pun menghilang disertai suara seorang wanita  
"Pembalasan dendammu telah kami kabulkan..."

_-Kasamatsu' side-_

PRIIIT!  
Suara peluit wasit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan hari itu yang dimenangkan oleh tim Kaijou, saat mereka akan ke kamar ganti, Kasamatsu ijin ke toilet...  
"_Gomen_ minna, aku ke toilet sebentar"  
"Ya, cepatlah! Kita akan ke kedai Okonomiyaki untuk makan malam!"  
"Nee, tunggu ya.."  
Kasamatsu berlari dengan cepat ke toilet, saat Kasamatsu membuka pintu toilet-

-dia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang aneh...  
Didepannya terlihat lapangan basket yang sangat luas, dimana ditengah lapangan duduk sang kapten Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Hyuuga berbalik perlahan, seakan menantang Kasamatsu  
"Heh? Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau menantangku? Kau sedang cedera, tidak usah banyak bergerak, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur saja!"  
Hyuuga tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kasamatsu dan mulai men-dribble bola basketnya, Kasamatsu yang memang lebih terlatih, tak kalah cepat dengan Hyuuga... Dia berhasil merebut bola ditangan Hyuuga dan mulai berlari kearah berlawanan untuk memasukkan bola ditangannya ke ring Hyuuga, saat akan melakukan slam dunk-

-bola ditangan Kasamatsu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tengkorak manusia, yang dengan cepat dibuang Kasamatsu, dari arah pinggir lapangan juga mulai terdengar sorakan "curang!curang!curang!" terlebih, saat Kasamatsu melihatnya, mereka semua tengkorak, terkecuali satu wanita dengan rambut pink panjang yang memakai baju minim, namun saat Kasamatsu menelitinya, wanita itu juga memiliki kaki yang hanya terdiri dari tulang-tulang.  
Saat Kasamatsu menoleh kearah Hyuuga, Hyuuga sudah tidak ada ditempatnya dan digantikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning tampan yang menatapnya tajam.  
"Berniat mengakui dosa-dosamu?" dibelakang Kasamatsu terdengar suara pria dewasa, Kasamatsu dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang  
"APA MAKSUDMU?!"  
"Kau menyogok wasit kan? Dan bermain curang dalam pertandingan.." pemuda berambut kuning didepannya mulai maju dan berdiri 10 cm di depan Kasamatsu  
"Aku.. Aku melakukan itu agar Kaijou menang! Mereka sudah mengalahkan kami tahun lalu dan kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menang kali ini, lagian kalau kami curang kenapa mereka tidak mau ikutan saja?! Ini bukan salahku! Ini salah mereka! MEREKA!"  
"Begitulah pengakuannya, Akashi-sama" disamping Kasamatsu kini berdiri wanita berkimono dengan rambut pinknya...

Kemudian mereka semua menyingkir dan sesosok pemuda dengan mata merah menyala dan warna rambut senada terbang menuju Kasamatsu, kimono hitam yang pemuda itu pakai terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat

"_Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo_  
_... Hito o kizutsuke otoshimete_  
_Tsumi ni oboreshi gō no tama_  
_Ippen... shinde miru?_"

Dengan mantra yang diucapkan pemuda itu, Kasamatsu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya

...

Kasamatsu terbangun di tempat yang sangat asing baginya, dia berada di atas sebuah perahu di sebuah sungai yang luas dan langit berwarna ke-abu-abu-an saat itu, didepannya, seorang pemuda dengan mata dan rambut merah terlihat mendayung perahu yang ditumpanginya...  
"Kau siapa?... Membawaku kemana?"  
"Akashi Seijuurou, neraka"  
"Apa?! Aku belum mau ma-"  
Belum selesai Kasamatsu berbicara, dari dalam air muncul bola basket dan bola itu mulai mengenai kepala Kasamatsu, belum lagi bola itu sangat besar  
"Aku harus mengantarkanmu ke neraka..."

CRING!

Suara lonceng mulai berbunyi saat mereka melewati gerbang neraka...

...

"Wah, ternyata Kasamatsu-san yang curang"  
"Dia menyogok wasit"  
.

Gosip mulai terdengar sampai ke penjuru sekolah, nama Kaijou pun dicoret dari daftar sekolah terakreditasi "A", Hyuuga terlihat lebih ceria hari itu, angin bertiup kencang, menyibak sedikit bagian kerah Hyuuga, terlihatlah lambang segel berbentuk api di bagian tulang selangkanya  
Dibalik pohon dekat sekolah, seorang pemuda bermata merah mengamati Hyuuga dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa emosi, kemudian dia hilang seiring bertiupnya angin kencang

Di suatu rumah dalam balutan senja, sebuah lilin mulai dinyalakan dengan nama yang tertulis di tubuh lilin itu  
"Hyuuga Junpei"  
_'Kami akan balaskan dendammu'_

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai :')  
Tolong reviewnya ya minna~  
Author bakalan liat, kalau reviewnya banyak, author lanjutin...  
Tapi kalau reviewnya kurang, author ngga lanjutin**  
**Arigatou Gozaimasu *bow***

***Hone Onna adalah sebutan bagi 'wanita bertulang' atau 'siluman tulang'  
Hone Onna di FF ini adalah Momoi-chan 3**


End file.
